e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei"
|title = Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" |original = Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "花時計" |image = Flower - Hanadokei Tour logo.jpg |artist = Flower |start = June 5, 2015 |end = July 10, 2015 |released = December 16, 2015 |format = DVD |label = Sony Music Associated Records |type = Tour |previous = |current = |next = Flower Theater 2016 ~THIS IS Flower~ (2016) }} Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" (Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "花時計"; Flower Clock) is the first concert tour of Flower. It went from June 5 to July 10, 2015. A footage of the tour was released as DVD released on December 16, 2015 on the CD+DVD edition of Flower's eleventh single "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way". Setlist Sapporo / Fukuoka 6.18= # Sayonara, Alice # Aoi Triangle # Shirayukihime # let go again (Harumi dance) # Hatsukoi (Acoustic version / Shuuka piano stage) # Dreamin' Together # Harumi & Shuuka stick dance # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (+ Nozomi ballet) # Acrobatics performance (Mio & Manami) # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # SWEET MEMORIES # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Koi ni Ochitara # Baby Don't Cry # let go again # Nando Demo '-ENCORE-' # Still # SAKURA Regret # Nanairo Candle |-|Fukuoka 6.19= # Sayonara, Alice # Akikaze no Answer # Flower Garden # Clover # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ # Aoi Triangle # Taiyou to Himawari # Nettaigyo no Namida # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi # Dreamin' Together # What a Feeling - Ichiki Kyoka solo # Dance performance # let go again # SWEET MEMORIES # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # Blue Sky Blue # Nando Demo # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Jikan Ryokou '-ENCORE-' # Still # SAKURA Regret # forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ # Nanairo Candle |-|Tokyo= ; June 25 # Sayonara, Alice # Akikaze no Answer # Flower Garden # Aoi Triangle # Clover # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ # Taiyou to Himawari # Nettaigyo no Namida # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi # Dreamin' Together # What a Feeling - Ichiki Kyoka solo # Dance performance # let go again # SWEET MEMORIES # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # Blue Sky Blue # Nando Demo # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Jikan Ryokou '-ENCORE-' # Still # SAKURA Regret # forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ # Nanairo Candle ; June 26 # Shirayukihime # Nettaigyo no Namida # Clover # Flower Garden # Aoi Triangle # Taiyou to Himawari # Akikaze no Answer # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ # Sayonara, Alice # Hatsukoi # Dreamin' Together # What a Feeling - Ichiki Kyoka solo # Dance performance # let go again # SWEET MEMORIES # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ # Blue Sky Blue # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # Nando Demo # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Jikan Ryokou '-ENCORE-' # Still # SAKURA Regret # forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ # Nanairo Candle |-|Namba= # Sayonara, Alice # Akikaze no Answer # Flower Garden # Aoi Triangle # Clover # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ # Taiyou to Himawari # Nettaigyo no Namida # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi # Dreamin' Together # What a Feeling - Kyoka solo # Dance performance # let go again # SWEET MEMORIES # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # Nando Demo # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Blue Sky Blue # Jikan Ryokou '-ENCORE-' # Still # SAKURA Regret # forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ # Nanairo Candle |-|Nagoya= # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ # Hatsukoi # Shirayukihime # let go again (Harumi dance) # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ # Aoi Triangle # Dreamin' Together # Sayonara, Alice # Baby Don't Cry # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Koi ni Ochitara # let go again # SWEET MEMORIES # Nando Demo '-ENCORE-' # Still # SAKURA Regret # Nanairo Candle Participating Members *Fujii Shuuka *Shigetome Manami *Nakajima Mio *Washio Reina *Ichiki Kyoka *Bando Nozomi *Sato Harumi Tour Dates Gallery Flower1.jpg|Flowerhttp://tokyopopline.com/archives/44897 Flower2.jpg|Flower Flower3.jpg|Flower Flower4.jpg|Flower (Washio Reina singing) Flower5.jpg|Flower Flower6.jpg|Flower Flower7.jpg|Fujii Shuuka (on "Hatsukoi" performance) Flower8.jpg|Fujii Shuuka (piano), Washio Reina (front) and Ichiki Kyoka (back) Flower9.jpg|Flower (on "Dreamin' Together" performance) Flower10.jpg|Flower (on "Dreamin' Together" performance) Flower11.jpg|Washio Reina Flower12.jpg|Fujii Shuuka and Bando Nozomi Flower13.jpg|Flower (Shigetome Manami, Washio Reina and Nakajima Mio on the visible part) Flower14.jpg|Flower Flower15.jpg|Flower Flower16.jpg|Flower Trivia * The stage was called "Flower Theater". * All singles of the group released up-to-date were performed during the tour. * On "Dreamin' Together", the group performers dubs the parts of Little Mix on the song. * On "let go again", the parts of the rapper VERBAL are played on the stage's curtain (which is also a screen), and are from his appearance on the song's music video. References External Links * Official Website (archived) Category:Flower Category:Flower Tours Category:2015 Tours